In the next generation of broadband wireless communication networks, newly released mobile multimedia services and traditional broadcast services, for example, sport information services for transmitting video clips of game highlights by broadcast or TV, services for intercepting content of programs from an existing TV channel by a mobile phone user, etc., require to occupy more and more frequency spectrums. The frequency spectrums are limited and expensive resources. In a mobile network, in particular in a mobile link, when a large number of receivers of a same server use a same link, a bottleneck phenomenon easily arises. Therefore, an Enhanced Multimedia Broadcast and Multicast Service (E-MBMS for short) is provided for solving the above problem.
When services such as interaction with a user terminal and data downloads exist in the E-MBMS, data retransmission of data or signaling may be involved. In the prior art, for all the user terminals, the number of times of the data retransmission and the number of processes of Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ for short) are the same. Such a mode of the data retransmission will increase a round-trip delay of control signalings in a system, therefore, waiting time of the user terminals is increased and efficiency of the data retransmission is affected. Therefore, how to reduce the waiting time of the user terminals and to improve the efficiency of the data retransmission are problems to be urgently solved for a wireless communication system with an E-MBMS service.